


forget me [art/fic remix]

by Takame



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 3490
Genre: Angst, Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takame/pseuds/Takame





	forget me [art/fic remix]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waking Up (to ash and dust)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547092) by [AngeNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/pseuds/AngeNoir). 




End file.
